exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Anankos
Anankos, the Silent Dragon, is a powerful creature turned Divine Servant of Libra. Story Madness and Pride Once a powerful and respected Elder Dragon, he once sensed his mind dwindling as his draconic instincts slowly began devouring his sanity. Using his powers, he created a song to help seal his powers away, but eventually succumbed and became a cruel tyrant, destroying his own kingdom and seeking to consume everything. Eventually however, he was stopped by a young girl named Torielle, his own daughter, to whom he entrusted this painful task. As he seemingly died, part of his monstrous persona remained on Archanea, waiting to prey on weakened souls. Sensing chaos rising, he started to control the body of the young servant Munica and plotted alongside Freya Schad Losworth. Through careful planning, Anankos regrouped all the rulers of Archanea's targeted continent and planned on sacrificing them all to achieve his goal. However, Severa Linnasteron then used her powers to merge with Anankos and destroy him from the inside, using her life as a last resort option to crush Anankos and seemingly end his threat once and for all. Hear my Cry However, part of Anankos's Soul ascended as a Divine Servant. Seeking redemption, he was however first summoned by Friedrich Thule who hoped to use him in order to win the Magus War. This was ultimately a failure: the combined endeavors of Pyrrha Nikos, Lance Deltan and Dakini put an end to Friedrich and to Anankos's servitude. The next person to call upon Anankos was Ceamagus, due to Atlantean technology summoning him as a defense mechanism. Anankos thus became Ceamagus's Servant, protecting her and caring for her, eventually becoming her lover as they shared their fears and hopes and protected each other's back. Anankos also became an Arcanism teacher at Ceamagus's school, Shirakawa's Academy of Magic. Anankos finally helped Ceamagus with many tasks, the last of which being triumphing over the beast known as SIN. As they did and Ceamagus was about to disappear, Anankos prayed for Beth, the entity responsible for Ceamagus's state, to heal her, which she did, allowing Ceamagus and Anankos to survive side by side. Appearance Anankos is a blue-haired man with pale skin and bright yellow eyes. He is usually seen dressed in white, smiling politely and calmly. As a dragon, he is a massive monstrous beast, complete with a spherical, rotating "core" adorned with eyes for a head. Personality Anankos as a human is calm, analytic and forgiving, showing love and humility, perhaps in fear that he might once again give in to his draconic side. He is extremely amiable although he is also able to make drastic decisions for the betterment of his allies' condition, not hesitating to use his Familiars as a Divine Servant to shield his human allies. As a dragon, devoured by neglect and indifference from his past people, he shows nothing but hatred and nihilistic rage towards the world, wanting to teach them the meaning of fear, and enjoying the desperation inflicted upon those who oppose him. Powers * Vallite Summoning: Anankos possesses over 20 000 Vallite solders, made of half-solid energy and crystallized through latent Water manipulation. * Draconic Abilities: Anankos is extremely enduring, powerful and destructive as a dragon, and can freely breathe a flow of Void-imbued water to crush his enemies. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Anankos of Libra, his abilities were greatly increased (FOR: '''C, '''END: A, AGI: D, INT: A, MAG: A, CHA: D), befitting his new status. ** Advent: Ganglari is a powerful blade that destroys his opponents while draining his own Mana, while Silent Dragon Anankos fully reveals his draconic potential. Storylines * A Silent Dominion features him as a central antagonist. * Magus Wars : Loyalty shows him as an enemy servant of Friedrich. * From Waters Reborn features him alongside Ceamagus. Trivia * Anankos (Hydra) is a character from the Fire Emblem series. * His song, Lost in Thought all Alone, is expanded upon in A Silent Dominion, with an additional stanza. "Forget the pain, A ruler's mark. See the eyes that lurk through the dark King or queen's endless fear Pride and shame, the end draws near. Sing with me a song Of glory and scorn A reward of roses, A crown of thorns. Feared by land and sky We shall atone Lost in thoughts, all alone" Category:Character Category:Constiel Category:Dragon Category:Archanea Category:Divine Servant